1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a driving method of plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
A plasma display apparatus displays an image through a plasma display panel which comprises cells formed between a front substrate and a rear substrate, the cells being filled with an inert gas consisting of a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He), or a mixture thereof (Ne+He) and a small quantity of xenon. A discharge occurs when a driving signal is supplied to electrodes formed at the plasma display panel, whereupon the inert gas in the cells generate vacuum ultraviolet rays (Hereinafter, VUR) and the VUR excites phosphors formed within barrier ribs, to display an image.
A plasma display panel expresses gray scale of an image by combining subfields that constitute a frame. In other words, a frame comprises a plurality of subfields, and each subfield comprises a reset period for initializing the cell, an address period for selecting a cell, and a sustain period for an emission of the selected cell. A gray scale can be expressed as the total sustain period varies depending on combination of the subfields.
In the reset period of the subfield, a reset signal is supplied to a scan electrode of the plasma display panel and all cells of the plasma display panel are initialized. In the address period of a subfield, a scan signal is supplied to the scan electrode and a data signal is supplied to an address electrode, whereupon a cell is selected. In a sustain period, a sustain signal is supplied to at least one of the scan electrode or the sustain electrode, and a sustain discharge occurs at the selected cell.